Christmas Insanity!
by SailorEevee
Summary: A new year, a new Chistmas fic! Minomon wants to get Ken something for Christmas, but when he overhears Ken's Christmas wish, he knows he'll need some help. Chibimon and Minomon star in ch 3's Merry Christmas Ken-chan!
1. 12 Days of uh..some winter holiday

Christmas Insanity!  
  
A/N: Just a random collection of song parodies, stories, and song fics about Christmas.This one's a silly parody of, you guessed it, 12 days of Christmas! Ignore my pathetic mind, but I thought of this as soon as the season came up. Hope you like!  
  
12 days of um....some winter holiday  
  
On the first day of Christmas my tamer gave to me...A tentomon in a stick tree.  
  
On the second day of Christmas my tamer gave to me...two silver lighters,  
and a tentomon in a stick tree.  
  
On the third day of Christmas my tamer gave to me... three Calumons, two silver lighters, and a tentomon in a stick tree.  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas my tamer gave to me... four angry megas, three calumons, two silver lighters, and a tentomon in a stick tree.  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas my tamer gave to me... five glowing crests..four angry megas, three calumons, two silver lighters, and a tentomon in a stick tree.  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas my tamer gave to me... six Rukis kicking, five glowing crests..four angry megas, three calumons, two silver lighters, and a tentomon in a stick tree.  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas my tamer gave to me...seven Kaisers whipping, six Rukis kicking, five glowing crests..four angry megas, three calumons, two silver lighters, and a tentomon in a stick tree.  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas my tamer gave to me...eight Yamas singing, seven kaizers whipping, six Rukis kicking, five glowing crests..four angry megas, three calumons, two silver lighters, and a tentomon in a stick tree.  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas my tamer gave to me... nine Koushiros thinking, eight Yamas singing, seven Kaisers whipping, six Rukis kicking, five glowing crests..four angry megas, three calumons, two silver lighters, and a tentomon in a stick tree.  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas my tamer gave to me...ten goggle boys, nine Koushiros thinking, eight Yamas singing, seven Kaizers whipping, six Rukis kicking, five glowing crests..four angry megas, three calumons, two silver lighters, and a tentomon in a stick tree.  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas my tamer gave to me...eleven digimentals, ten goggle boys, nine Koushiros thinking, eight Yamas singing, seven Kaisers whipping, six Rukis kicking, five glowing crests..four angry megas, three calumons, two silver lighters, and a tentomon in a stick tree.  
  
On the twelveth day of Christmas my tamer gave to me...twelve friends of Gennai, eleven digimentals, ten goggle boys, nine Koushiros thinking, eight Yamas singing, seven Kaisers whipping, six Rukis kicking, five glowing crests..four angry megas, three calumon, two silver lighters....and a tentomon still sitting in that tree!! 


	2. Christmas Magic

Where are you Christmas: A Christmas Sorato songfic  
  
  
  
A/N: Winter break is fanfic overhaul time. As you can see I'm trying to catch up, especially since I seem never to have any other time to do it. Anyway, this is a bit sadder and not real humorous, but is a bit of Sorato just because I'm in the mood thanks to Love for the Wild (which is finally done.) So read, review, and enjoy! ^_^ The song is Where are you Christmas, by Faith Hill.  
  
It was cold in Odaiba that night, cold enough to keep everyone inside anyway. Soft snow was falling slowly, covering everything in a cold white blanket. It was late, so no children were even out on this cold snowy night. Even the usual drunks and druggies were gone. It was pristine, undisturbed, at least until a lone young man softly trudged through. His eyes were an icy blue, and his skin pale enough to blend in with the snow. All in all, he looked at home among the cold flakes and sharp icicles. He just walked, never looking, just wandering with no sense of direction or destination. He was just walking.  
  
Scenes kept playing through his mind, of Mimi taking his hand and whispering into his ear those dreadful words, of his other friends at the Christmas party where she had told him, of Tai trying to talk as the blonde had walked out the door. He hadn't wanted to talk to Tai. As much as his friend would try, Tai could never know how much Mimi had hurt him when she had broken up, especially doing in front of the others. The cold didn't bother him much since he was already numb. A song kept winding through his head, the song that was playing when the act had been done. It was a fitting song for the way he felt.  
  
Where are you Christmas?  
  
Why can't I find you?  
  
Why have you gone away?  
  
Where is the laughter, you used to bring here, why can't I hear music playing?  
  
My world is changing, I'm rearranging, does that mean Christmas changes too?  
  
Christmas had never meant much to him. His parents had broken up around Christmas, and had split him from TK the week before. No presents for that year, just pain. His first girlfriend had broken up with him on Christmas day, and now Mimi on Christmas Eve. It was just too much. He had to make sure that he would never feel the pain of another Christmas. He turned and headed towards Tokyo Bay.  
  
Where are you Christmas?  
  
Do you remember, the one you used to know?  
  
I'm not the same one, see what the time's done.  
  
Is that why you let me go?  
  
Another digidestined was missing form the party that night. Sora Takenouchi sat in her mother's shop, putting together last minute arrangements. She wished she could be at the party, some of the Digidestined hadn't seen her since they had left the digital world. Unfortunately, the one she most wanted to see was the one who most wanted to be avoided. Yamato Ishida was known for his lone wolf attitude. Yet, seeing him was the only thing she wished for this Christmas.  
  
She sighed and went back to her flower arranging. Thanks to the Christmas crush, she wouldn't get to the party, and wouldn't get her Christmas wish. Suddenly the store bell rang, alerting her to the presence of a young man in the store. He was covered in snow, but had piercing icy blue eyes. He came to the counter and looked at her. "Do you have any spare rope or twine?" he asked, seeming not to care about the snow that lined his thin jacket. "Sure. It's in the back." She replied, and brought out a coil of twine. The man thanked her, pulled some money from his coat, and started to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Sora cried and the man looked at her again. "What do you need that for? Late Christmas presents? If that's it, there's a store down the street that sells ribbons." The man laughed a little, staring at her under his jacket. "Presents? Hardly. This is to keep me from turning back. This will be the last Christmas that I will suffer through."  
  
Sora jumped, than reached for the twine. She could not let this man kill himself. When she took the twine, her hand brushed his, and it seemed almost familiar to her. Then she looked at his eyes again, and knew who he was. "Matt"?  
  
Christmas is here, everywhere, Christmas is here, if you care.  
  
If there is love in your heart and your mind, you will feel like Christmas all the time.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be here, Sora. I mean, you should be at the party." He said, brushing the snow from his hair. "I had work. You should be there too. What happened? What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"I. Mimi broke up with me."  
  
"Why? What did you do?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that it's just one more sad Christmas for me. I don't want to deal with another." Matt said, turning again to leave. "Matt, please, don't do this. I.I don't want you to die." Sora pleaded, getting a cold look from Yamato.  
  
"Why do you care so much?" he asked, eyed Sora warily. "Because, Yama.I love you." There, the words just came out. Matt looked stunned, as Sora went over to try to warm his half frozen body. He succumbed, caressing her in return. Light came back into his face, and the ice in his eyes melted away. No words were spoken, yet none were needed, for the magic of Christmas had done its work. Matt took Sora's hand and pulled her even closer, then put his lips to hers. The icy coldness of his lips melded with the warm sweetness of hers, and they became one, still locked together in the dance only true lovers hear. His tongue touched her lips, and no amount of force could have held him back. His passion flowed into her, until she was just as eager as he. The cold winds blew the snow, but it did not bother Matt. Christmas had reentered his heart, and it was the sweetest one he had ever experienced.  
  
I feel you Christmas, I finally found you, you never fade away.  
  
The joy of Christmas, stays here inside us, in each and every heart..  
  
With love. 


	3. Merry Christmas, Kenchan!

Merry Christmas Ken-chan!  
  
A/N: Gotta start the Christmas stuff again, and since I have a very convenient snow day, I might as well do it now. Cute and fluffy is the game of this fic, starring Minomon and Chibimon (could it be anything but cute with those two?) Shonen ai, and a little bit of Sora bashing. Other than that, just a Christmas fluff fic with two huggable lovable squishable sqeezeable glompable digimon!  
  
  
  
"Come on Minomon, I can't wait here forever for you to get up." "I don't wanna." "You sound like me. Come on Minomon!" "Nuh-uh." "Fine. I'm going Christmas shopping with Daisuke, and I'll just tell him to leave Chibimon at his house."  
  
"Chibimon's coming over here!" The small green in training digimon immediately jumped up out of the corner of Ichijouji Ken's bed. The dark haired boy just stood by the door watching as Minomon darted around the room. "You didn't call Daisuke yet did you?" cried Minomon, floating up around Ken's face. He shook his head, siled, and pushed the little digimon back down to the bed. "They won't be here for a few minutes. Don't get so hyper."  
  
"I'm not hyper! I'm just excited. Where are you guys going?" "Around. I need to pick up some things for people." "Oh. Will you take me to shop sometime, Ken-chan?" "Maybe. Who would you shop for?"  
  
"You of course! What do you want for Christmas?" asked Minomon. Ken stopped short. He put his head down for a moment in thought but shook his head. "I don't want anything from you Minomon. I should be the one giving you presents. Besides, I don't really want anything." Minomon looked at Ken. He had suddenly become more solemn and serious. This was the face his Chosen Child showed to the rest of the world, and it worried Minomon. Why had Ken hid behind his mask?  
  
Minomon had only a moment to think, for the doorbell rang loudly, breaking the silence. "Chibimon!" Minomon cried, and rushed to the door. Before he even got to it, the door opened, allowing a small blue ball of hyperactive energy to shoot into the room. "MINOMON!" Chibimon cried, tackling his friend to the floor. Daisuke stepped in after, grinning widely. "I see Minomon is just as happy to see Chibimon as Chibimon is to see Minomon." He said, pulling his digimon off the struggling Minomon. Over Chibimon's cries of "Let me go Daisuke, let me go!" Ken laughed. "Let him go, Daisuke." As Daisuke let Chibimon go, he grabbed a pile of bags set at the front of the room. "Your mom has a lot of extra bags." Daisuke said, digging through the pile. Ken smirked, and pulled out bags for himself. "She's an environmentalist. Doesn't like to waste paper or plastic."  
  
Daisuke looked critically at Ken, causing the bluenette to blush slightly. "Something wrong Ken? You seem a little out of it." Ken sighed softly. "Minomon asked me what I wanted for Christmas. You know I don't really want anything like that." Daisuke looked at him. "You have to tell Yamato some day. Just to get it off your chest." "I couldn't.I'm not sure I'm strong enough for that." "You've been ready for rejection for a while. If you just mention it and he says no, then that's that." "But this means more to me then that." "Ken, I was scared to death before I said something to Tai, and know we're really tight. I have a feeling this will work out." "You're too optimistic Daisuke." With Ken's last remark, the boys left. However, they were not the only ones in the conversation. Two pairs of wide Digimon eyes glittered behind a doorframe. "Did you hear that Chibimon? I know what to get Ken-chan for Christmas!" Chibimon shook his head. "I don't know Minomon, you only have a few hours before they get back, and how do you give one person to another person?" Minomon thought for a minute, then replied, "I once saw a mom down the hall give a kitten to her daughter. It was in a big box with holes in it, and when she opened it, the kitten had a bow and a little bell around its neck. We could do the same thing!" Chibimon scratched his head. "I don't know if I want to do this, Minomon. What if we get found out?" Minomon thought again, and answered, "I know how to get through the lock on Ken-chan's refrigerator. Next time you come over we can open it and have snacks." Chibimon jumped in the air. "Yay! Let's do it!" *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Yamato, cut it out!"  
  
"Ah.but my dear brother, I'm afraid I'm having too much fun." "Come on, Yamato!" Takeru cried, just as Chibimon and Minomon had made their way to the apartment. TK's cries could be heard all the way at the end of the hall, so they knew they were at the right place. "You know what to do?" Minomon asked Chibimon. The blue digimon nodded and jumped on Minomon's shoulders. The green digimon struggles to float close to the door, so Chibimon could reach the knob. He jumped on the knob and turned it, swinging the door open. It hit the wall, alerting Yamato and TK. "Huh? How did that get open?" Takeru asked, but he was knocked against the wall. "Chibi headbutt!" Chibimon cried. Minomon shot into the room, tying TK up with his sticky threat. "Sorry Yamato." He said, and totally wrapped up the blond bishounen in his thread. Chibimon walked over and looked and the twitching cocoon. "How do we get him back?" Minomon stopped. "Er.I dunno. I didn't think of that."  
  
The two digimon sat for a while, puzzling and puzzling over how they would ever get the tied-up Yamato back to Ken's apartment. "We could try to find Ken and Daisuke and try to digivolve." Chibimon said. Minomon though harder than he ever had thought before, but came up with nothing. "Okay. I can't think of anything else. But we have to be really, REALLY careful." They left the cocooned Yamato and headed out onto the busy streets of Tokyo. They were too small to be seen, so as long as they didn't step on anyone's feet, no one noticed the two strange digimon. They wandered for about a half-hour, searching for a calling signal. "There!" Chibimon cried, but Minomon pulled him into an alley. "Shhhhhh! We're not supposed to be here! Just digivolve and go." Unfortunately for them, they forgot about one thing.  
  
"Daisuke, do you think Minomon will like his present?"  
  
"Heck yeah! I know Chibimon will love his." "Wait.my digivice is going off. So is yours." "But.why? Unless the digimon." Ken and Daisuke looked up to see the retreating figures of X-Veemon and Stingmon. "Come on! We have to catch them!" Cried Daisuke and the two bishounen took off down the streets, chasing down their digimon.  
  
"They're following us, Stingmon." X-Veemon said, but Stingmon didn't reply. "This is for Ken-chan." He said under his breath. They retrieved the cocoon and flew back to the apartment, grabbing a large box and the way. "Hurry and poke holes in the box, I'll find a bow." Stingmon said as he dug through ken's supplies for Christmas. X-Veemon had poked holes through most of the box when Ken and Daisuke opened the door.  
  
"X-Veemon! What are you doing? How did you get out?" cried Daisuke. X- Veemon, in shame, dedigivolved to Veemon then to Chibimon and chased after the Minomon seeking Chosen Children. "You see.I mean.Minomon's idea.I had nothing to do with it.don't yell at me." Chibimon fell silent when Ken opened the door to his room. Minomon was there, with ribbon everywhere, including all over a large cocoon in the middle of the floor. "Minomon, what's in there?" Ken asked, glaring and the little worm. Minomon gasped and sputtered, but could say nothing. "I found you a present, Ken-chan." He finally said, weakly. Ken froze. "But.I said." Minomon smiled. "I know, but I heard you guys talking." Ken's eyes flew open wide. "Minomon.you didn't.my god!" He tore open the ribbon wrapped cocoon, freeing a sputtering, angry Yamato from his prison.  
  
"MINOMON! This isn't.oh dammit...I'm so sorry." Ken helped Yamato get up and he looked around. "Guessing by the looks on your faces, none of you had anything to do with this. Just them huh?" Ken nodded. Daisuke, looking very smug answered, "I wouldn't know. It might be Ken's idea. After all, he did want to talk to you." Ken blushed wildly and tried to stop Daisuke. He laughed and avoided Ken's strikes. Yamato just looked very confused. "Daisuke.I mean.Er. Yamato.I." Ken stuttered. Yamato just got up and walked to the door. "If I'm done here, I'm going to head home. See you later."  
  
Ken yelped and ran to the door. "Yamato wait! Please wait!" He ran right into Yamato. He froze, staring straight into his eyes, and started to lower his mouth. "Ken?" Yamato asked, breaking the spell. Ken stopped, and backed off. "Yamato.I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. You.you better go." He quickly turned away, leaving Yamato and Daisuke at the door. Daisuke looked at Yamato, then left. Yamato closed the door and softly entered Ken's room. He could hear soft mumbling, and the soft voice of Minomon vainly trying to explain himself. He crept, without either noticing, until he was next to the bed, where Ken lay face down on the bed. "Ken-chan?" He whispered. "Minomon, I don't care, you've ruined everything!" he shouted, jumping up and staring straight into Yamato's blank expression. "Yamato! Please.please go. I'm so sorry.I had no idea." Yamato cut him off with a deep kiss. "All you had to do was ask. I've been waiting for a while for you to say something." Ken froze for a moment, but a tear slipped from his eye. He pressed his face into Yamato's neck, then moved it up to kiss him. They stood like that for a long time, Minomon watching. He smiled, glad his plan had worked. Ken was himself again, something he had never shown another human being. Minomon floated silently for a minute, but then whispered softly "Merry Christmas, Ken-chan." 


End file.
